


Amnesia

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, M/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy/Steve (or Bucky or Johnny, totally up to you!): amnesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

Darcy died. For all intents and purposes, Darcy Lewis had died. She could remember the dark cold, the shadows just beyond her sight. She met Hel, who surprisingly enough was rather kind to her. She could remember being invited into Hel’s palace, being given a place of honor at her table, but that’s as far as it went. One minute she was sitting down to a feast with the queen of the underworld and the next she was starring up at a bleached white ceiling surrounded by strangers.

“Darcy?” one of them called out. A rather handsome man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She didn’t know for sure but she had to assume he was talking to her. “Hey doll, you really had us worried there for awhile.” She squinted up at him.

“Who are you?” she questioned. A weight settled into her stomach at the pained look that crossed her face. He was too handsome to make that face, all muscles and edges, and that chin, ugh. Another man appeared in her vision, this one was tall and broad shouldered with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Damn, didn’t he have a shirt that fit him, not that she was complaining. 

“Darcy? Do you know where you are?” she thought for a moment, before shaking her head ‘no’.

“Is Darcy my name? Is that who I am?” she asked surprisingly calm given the situation. The blond man nodded.

“Yeah. Do you know who I am?”

“No. Who are you guys?” She looked between them.

“I’m Steve.” The blond explained, then pointed to the brunette. “This is James.” She looked back and forth between them.

“And we know each other?” They looked up at each other.

“You can say that.” Steve murmured. “We…uh… we’re your…boyfriends.” he continued awkwardly.

Darcy looked between, her eyes flicking back and forth and looking them up and down.

“Huh, Go me.” 

 


End file.
